The Best I'll Ever Have
by hausofwhimsy
Summary: Oncest. Pure pwp


Raspberry jam leaked out of the doughnut, dripping unceremoniously onto Once-ler's face. He felt the urge to look up, eyes widening as he found his older doppelganger standing in the doorway of the room.

"I, u-uh," Once-ler stammered shamefully. "They were just delivered, and they smelled so good…I couldn't res-"

"Don't move." The elder cut him off. Once-ler couldn't help but shrink back into the cushions of the desk chair as the man strode purposefully to his desk, easily toppling stacks of paper as he crawled over the furniture and toward his past self. Gulping, Once-ler's breath hitched as his older self grabbed him, pulling him atop the desk. Confused, the young man watched himself, unsure what he was doing, until

"Oh," he breathed as a hot tongue slid across his skin, lapping the jam away. He eased down onto the desk, lying under himself as the man pulled away, smirking satisfactorily.

"You're delicious." He stated before attacking Once-ler's lips, nibbling at them as he began to unbutton his younger self's shirt. He was straddling the young man, now, lips slowly tracing a line along his chin, trailing suckles down his neck, nipping at the collarbone, and finally stopping to tease Once-ler's nipples with his tongue. The young man arched up into him, their encased erections brushing against each other. Once-ler moaned, his pants too tight, while his other self simply hummed into his chest.

"Once-ler," the younger moaned, hands traveling down to relieve himself, his erection uncomfortably tight in his pants.

"No." The man above him said firmly, and Once-ler whined in protest, hands falling to his sides. Looking up at himself, eyes still so innocent, the doppelganger smiled apologetically. "Allow me."

With an expertise Once-ler could only dream of, his pants were blindly undone, erection springing out and just begging for attention. "I love you," he was kissed deeply, squirming as green hands grasped his member. "Look at how beautiful you are." His copy purred loving remarks as he stroked, Once-ler trying to focus on the pain of biting his lip more than the indescribable feeling of those velvety hands worked him. He had only ever been touched with bare hands, and these new sensations were exquisite, hips rocking in an attempt to release all of the fire he felt raging inside of him.

But, then it stopped.

Once-ler's eyes opened, mouth frowning as a whine escaped his lips. His member throbbed with need, but he stared himself in the eyes as his cheek was lovingly caressed.

"Sit up." He was pulled into a sitting position, the older man doing the same before pulling the man into his lap, wrapping his arms around his past self. Feeling the hardened length now beneath him, Once-ler gasped, squirming as the feeling rekindled the diminishing heat between his legs. The businessman underneath him panted at the wonderful friction young Once-ler was creating, but cleared his throat in an attempt to get back to his younger self's needs. Nestling his head in the crook of the young man's neck, he pulled their bodies flush as his hands slid down the young man's front, stopping at the throbbing member. Once-ler's breath hitched at the renewal of contact, arching back into himself; his need seemed tenfold at this point. His hips thrust uncontrollably as he sought release.

"Oh, oh Once-ler," he moaned, hands gripping at the knees under him for support. The older man moaned as well, those rocking hips deliciously grinding into his own member. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so close to another person; this was perfection.

Rocking his own hips in rhythm with the man atop him, yet maintaining their balance, the older man panted into his younger self's ear.

"I-I haven't…..I can't remember a time, when-when I felt so close. So close to someone else. You're so perfect." He slid his thumb over Once-ler's dribbling slit, sensation coupled with loving words sending his past self over the edge. Turning back to kiss himself, Once-ler moaned loudly into his other's mouth as he thrust erratically. His member twitched, pumping out long streams of fluid, spurting far enough to make streaky stains in the carpet. The older man had stopped pumping by this point, clutching the young man to him as he also came, releasing into his pants. It was a new sensation, and the experienced Once-ler would have been upset if his pants had been soiled by anyone else. Sighing, he rolled them into a spooning position on the desk, platter of doughnuts spilling onto the floor below.

"I love you, I love you," Once-ler said quietly, still shaking as he took soiled green hands and kissed them lovingly. Older smiled into the back of his neck, nuzzling into the black hair his face was nestled in.

"You're the best I'll ever have."


End file.
